f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea de Cesaris
|birthplace = Rome, Italy |death date = |placeofdeath = Rome, Italy |nationality = |status = Retired |firstrace = 1980 Canadian Grand Prix |lastrace = 1994 European Grand Prix }} Andrea de Cesaris ( ; born 31 May, 1959 in Rome, , Lazio, Italy – died 5 October 2014 in Rome) was an Italian racing driver who competed in Formula One from until . He drove for many teams, the full list comprising of (twice), , , , , , Scuderia Italia ( ), (twice), and finally . De Cesaris remains the driver to have competed in the most Grand Prix's in Formula One without a race win. De Cesaris was notorious during the 1980's and 1990's as a driver who was prone to have quite significant accidents which earned him the nickname "Andrea de Crasheris", although he cleaned up his act in later years. He died in 2014 aged 55 in a motorbike accident in Rome. Formula One Career Alfa Romeo Andrea de Cearis started his career with in the latter stages of the season, replacing Vittorio Brambilla for the Canadian and United States Grands Prix. He retired in both races, an engine failure in the first and a crash in the second. McLaren Helped by connections with Marlboro, gave De Cesaris a drive for the season. But his lack of experience (and skill to a lesser extent) meant he only scored one point, compared to teammate John Watson's 27, who also won a race. He started fourteen races, crashing or spinning off eight times. He was dropped at the end of the season. Return to Alfa Romeo De Cesaris returned to Alfa Romeo in and showed his raw speed, scoring his first (and only) pole position at the becoming the then-youngest polesitter, although he retired from the race. He then managed to score his first podium at the , despite running out of fuel on the last lap. In , De Cesaris had his best season, twice finishing in second place. He also lead the the , before a bad pit stop and a retirement stopped that from happening. Ligier Minardi Brabham de Cesaris switched to drive the team, which was the Ecclestone-owned team. It was de Cesaris' worst season as he retired in 14 out of 16 races. de Cesaris retired with a differential problem at Brazil, spun off at San Marino, sufered a suspension failure at Monaco and a gearbox failure at Detroit, turbo problem at France and Great Britain, engine failure at Germany, another gearbox failure at Hungary, another engine failure at Austria and another suspension failure at Italy, injection failure at Portugal, another gearbox failure at Spain, crash at Mexico and then his third engine failure in Japan. Rial Scuderia Italia Jordan Tyrrell Final season (Jordan and Sauber) Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results | |0|NC}} | |11th| | | | |11th| | |8th| |7th*| |12th|1|18th}} | | | | *| | *| | | | | |10th|10th|9th|5|17th}} | |12th| | | | | |8th| | | | | | |15|8th}} | | | *|10th| | | | |10th|7th| | | |7th|12th|3|18th}} | | | |14th|10th| | | | | ||||||3|17th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |8th| |0|NC}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |8th*|4|14th}} | | | |9th*| |10th| |13th| | | | | | |8th*|3|15th}} | | | | |7th| |11th| | |7th|10th| |4|16th}} | | | | |13th| | | | | |10th| | | | |0|NC}} | | | | | | | | |7th|13th*|7th|8th| | |8th|9|9th}} | | | |14th*| | | | | |8th|8th| |9th| | |8|9th}} | | | | |10th| |15th| | |11th| |13th*|12th| |13th|0|NC}} | || | | | | | | | | |||4|19th}} * Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified. Notes Category:1959 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Italian Drivers Category:1980 Début Drivers Category:Alfa Romeo Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Ligier Drivers Category:Minardi Drivers Category:Brabham Drivers Category:Rial Drivers Category:Scuderia Italia Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Tyrrell Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Andrea de Cesaris